Wolves, and Vampires, and Imprints oh my!
by XOXO-Vampireslover
Summary: Once Charlie dies Bella gets hit by a ton of supernatural. How about not one, but two imprints oh, and dont forget shes a wolf. Will Bella survive in the wolf pack or go running back to the Cullens. R&R bad summary but read I promise its better


Chapter One

I pulled off into the shoulder of the road my breath coming out in short little gasps, I tried to stop the tears from falling but as a squad car drove by the dam inside of me broke and tears spilled from my eyes. In the event of Edward leaving me, I'd been left unprotected and so had my father. Charlie was found dead on the side of the road all the blood drained from his body. He was found two weeks ago and sudden preparations had been made for his funeral, Renée was informed of Charlie's death but couldn't be bothered to come back from where ever it was she was at. I pulled back into the road once my eyes were dry and drove to the small funeral home that was located about four miles from Charlie's house. All Charlie's friends were there and the whole police force, I didn't see Billy or Jake. I held back more of the tears that threatened to spill over. Jake left me a long time and I just needed to accept that. He pulled me back together only to shatter me even more then before. I hadn't seen him since that night at the movie theater. I got out of my truck and smoothed the black dress I had on with distaste. I hated dresses. I walked through the doors of the funeral home and sighed. Let's get this over with. I sat at the front and kept my eyes foreward letting my tears flow down my cheeks like a waterfall. When the minister opened up the floor for anyone to say a few words about Charlie I took a hesitant step towards the front I turned to face the crowd of people, and my eyes connected with none other then Billy Black, I knew I should a felt sadness, or joy, or anything but anger. Anger coursed through my veins red and hot and I felt myself begin to shake.

"I'm sorry I can't" I said in between gritted teeth and ran from the room, shaking the whole way. I walked out into the woods behind the small building and stood there trying to take calming breaths. That is until I heard the squeak of Billy's wheelchair approaching me. I turned on him my anger returning ten fold.

"How could you come here? You weren't there in the end. You have no right!" I screeched at him the shaking getting worse.

"I wasn't there because of you. You ruined your father's oldest friendship because you led Jake on." Billy shot back. The words cut through like a knife "and now you know how he felt. You love Jake now and he's over you. He doesn't return your feelings." I screamed and felt all my bones crack and change there shape changing into something else entirely. I looked down to see two black tipped paws. I whined and looked to Billy who didn't look at that surprised. Suddenly a huge russet wolf came out of the woods, followed by an all black one and gray one. I met eyes with the russet one first and its golden-brown orbs widened. Then I looked to the black one who I found most intimidating, and as soon as I made eye contact with it my world fell away leaving only the wolf behind. He was my everything and I'd do anything for him. I tore my eyes away from him and turned on the gray wolf. His eyes matched my own, a dark chocolate color. I felt something pushing against my mind and with hesitance opened up my mind to it.

'Bella, I'm going to phase back and I want you to listen very carefully to what I say. '

'Jake! Is that you?' and suddenly I could see myself through their eyes a wolf with long white fur that had black tips. Like I was pure but darkness had touched me. Edward. I heard a growl to my left, it was the russet wolf

I looked to him and watched as he turned into a man before my eyes. It was Jake holy crow. I felt shock widen my eyes and my body go stiff.

"Its ok Bells I just need you to think happy, human thoughts." I sighed and sat down thinking of human thoughts like taking a shower, washing my hair, brushing my hair, eating, oh god I was suddenly really hungry I could go for a double cheese burger and some fries. On that thought I realized I had to be human to eat and I felt myself begin to change back. I looked down and realized I was completely naked, a bright blush stained my whole body as I curled into a ball to hide my exposed goods. I felt something cover me and I pulled a gray tee-shirt off my back. I looked to Billy who was now shirtless. EW. I pulled on the shirt and was thankful it reached down to mid-thigh. I looked around at the boys who seemed to materialize out of thin air. I took a wild guess that these boys were the wolves who were three seconds ago standing in front of me.

"Bella, have you ever heard the legends." The tallest of the three started. Then the world went black.


End file.
